This invention relates to air inlets for a central vacuum system within a building.
Central vacuum systems are quite common now in homes and other buildings requiring regular vacuum cleaning. Because it is not necessary to move around a rather heavy vacuum cleaning unit, they are rather convenient to use. It is simply necessary to hook up a long cleaning hose to an inlet structure mounted in a convenient wall location. This inlet structure is connected by a hidden pipe system to the central vacuum source. Another advantage of such a system is that the system can provide a fairly high level of vacuum because a large vacuum creating fan can be employed at the fixed vacuum source.
It is known in the art to have a vacuum operated cleaning apparatus intended for use with a central vacuum system. This apparatus includes an inlet housing having top, bottom and side walls defining a vacuum inlet chamber. The housing includes a front with an elongate horizontally extending, dirt receiving opening and an aperture located in one of the walls other than the bottom wall. The aperture is adapted for connection to a pipe leading to a central vacuum source. The side wall is a curved wall extending from one side of the opening along the back of the housing, and to the opposite side of the opening. There are also means for fixedly mounting the inlet housing in the wall of a building or below a cabinet adjacent the floor. This inlet structure further includes a closure member movable between a first position where the aperture is closed and a second position where the aperture is open.
Although the aforementioned vacuum operated cleaning apparatus has met with significant commercial success, there are a few problems associated with its use and these problems have resulted in some builders who are interested in installing central vacuum systems not using these vacuum inlet devices. One difficulty involves the initial installation of the apparatus in a wooden frame wall. In order to install the device at floor level, it is necessary for the builder or carpenter to cut-away or form a gap in the floor plate of the frame wall structure so that there will be the necessary room for installation of the device. Also, the apparatus is installed at a height in the wall which is quite different from the normal height of a central vacuum outlet which is about one foot above floor level. Accordingly, the pipe arrangement and wall connection for the vacuum operated cleaning inlet is somewhat different than that for a standard central vacuum inlet and requires a greater amount of work and co-ordination by the installer. Also, the known vacuum inlet device is designed primarily for installation at the base of a wall at floor level and it is not designed for installation at other locations where such a device might be useful, for example, on a counter top or on a horizontal surface.
Other recognized problems with the known vacuum inlet devices include the following:
(a) It is generally not possible to alter the height of the inlet to accommodate different floor finishes or the suction characteristics of the inlet device in order to increase or decrease the suction;
(b) It is not possible to connect a standard central vacuum hose to this vacuum inlet device in order to use the device as a central vacuum outlet;
(c) It may be difficult to remove debris or objects that get clogged in the device because of its size, the location of the inlet chamber in the wall cavity, and its location immediately adjacent the floor.
According to one aspect of the invention, an inlet and switching apparatus for a central vacuum system includes a base body section having a back wall with an inlet aperture formed therein adapted for connection to a central vacuum source and a front body section movably mounted on the base body section and extending over a forward side thereof. This front body section has a front wall and the base body section and the front body section together form a central vacuum inlet structure capable of forming a vertically extending vacuum passageway leading to the inlet aperture. The inlet structure has a bottom portion adapted to form a dirt receiving opening that permits dirt to enter the chamber. The inlet structure further provides a valve structure movable between a first position where a flow of air and debris through said vacuum passageway is prevented and a second position where air and debris can flow through the vacuum passageway and out the outlet aperture under a vacuum influence created by the central vacuum system when the apparatus is operatively connected to the central vacuum system. There is also an electrical switch mechanism responsive to the movement of the front body section for actuating the central vacuum source which is turned on and operating when the front body section is in the ON position. A predetermined movement of the front body section between an OFF position and the ON position causes the valve structure to move between the first position and the second position.
Preferably, there is a closure member pivotably mounted on the base body section and the front body section is slidable on the base body section between the OFF position and the ON position.
According to another aspect of the invention, an inlet and switching device for a central vacuum system comprises a base body section that includes a back wall having an inlet aperture formed therein and adapted for connection to a central vacuum source, and a front body section mounted on the base body section and extending over a forward side thereof. The inlet aperture is adapted for insertion of a central vacuum hose end. The front body section has a front wall and the base body section and the front body section together form a central vacuum inlet structure with a vacuum passageway therein and an end portion forming a dirt receiving opening. The vacuum passageway extends at a substantial angle to a central axis of the inlet aperture and the dirt receiving opening is located away from the inlet aperture. The inlet structure further provides a valve structure movable between a closed position where a flow of air and debris through the vacuum passageway is prevented and an open position where air and debris can flow through the vacuum passageway and out the inlet aperture when vacuum is applied to the inlet aperture. There is also an electrical switch mechanism for turning ON and operating the central vacuum source. The front body section is mounted on the base body section so that the front body section can be moved from an initial position, in which the inlet aperture is covered thereby, to another position so that the inlet aperture is exposed at least sufficiently to permit a user to insert the central vacuum hose end into the inlet aperture.
Preferably an engagement structure is formed on the front body section for engaging a portion of a closure member which acts as the valve structure and a sliding movement of the front body section causes the closure member to be pivoted from the closed position to the open position.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an inlet and switching apparatus for a central vacuum system comprises an inlet housing forming a vacuum inlet chamber having a debris-receiving bottom opening and a back wall with an inlet aperture configured for connection to a suction-providing pipe of the central vacuum system. The inlet housing is configured for mounting to a fixed supporting structure. There is also a valve device movably mounted in or on the inlet housing for selectively opening and closing the inlet aperture to the passage of air therethrough during operation of the central vacuum system. The inlet housing includes a valve operating member for selectively operating the valve device to open and close the inlet aperture. An electrical switch is provided for activating and deactivating a vacuum cleaner motor of the central vacuum system. The apparatus further includes a downwardly extending inlet extension adjustably connected to the inlet housing and forming a passageway for debris to flow upwards into the vacuum inlet chamber through the bottom opening. A debris-receiving opening is provided at a bottom end of the downward extension and is adapted for positioning adjacent a horizontal surface to be swept.
In one preferred embodiment the apparatus includes a support bracket adapted to be mounted vertically or horizontally on the supporting structure which can comprise a wall of a building or a cabinet or counter. This bracket has an opening for receiving a tubular extension of the inlet aperture and fastener holes are formed in both the back wall of the inlet housing and the bracket for rigid attachment of the inlet housing to the bracket.
Further features and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.